Living on a Prayer
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: This is a present for Pikana. If you are an Anti-Christan, I suggest you don't read. If you are interested in SSBB and might want to consider becoming a Christan, you might like it. My POV. Pikabookshipping. Haters: I'm ignoring all reviews on this thx


This is a story for Pikana, she has had a tragedy and this is to show her who's praying for her. We love you Pikana, and we are praying for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super smash brothers Brawl, "Go light your world" the song, or any of the characters besides Kit (Who is me)

* * *

**Living on a Prayer**

Based off of a true story

I had just come out of a brawl. I had come in second place actually, pretty good considering how I was a mid to low tier. I was walking back to my room to put my silver medal on the wall when I saw Pikachu walking down towards me. He looked rather miffed and confused, his ears were semi-drooped and his face expressed confusion.

"Is something up Pikachu?" I asked. It was strange, seeing Pikachu, of all people, confused.

"Well. . .Pikana doesn't love me anymore."

"What?!" I jumped back in startlement. I shook my head laughing. "Pikachu, _Pikana_, not loving you would be ridiculous. She is balistic over you!" I smiled.

"Well, why did she lock me out of her room and tell me to leave her alone for a while?" He asked cocking his head. I suddenly felt very concerned, Pikana was almost always happy. And whenever she had a problem, she'd always talk to Pikachu about it first. Why would she want him to leave her alone?

"I think she and I need a girl talk." I quickly changed my mind on going to my own room and went straight to Pikana's. I knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her murmur. Her voice sounded dreary.

"It's Kit. . .Are you okay?" I asked. I hoped she wasn't hurt or anything. Pikachu must have hoped that as well because he came right up to the door as well.

"Dearest, you seem to be acting strangely. What is wrong?" He asked. We heard her get up and walk towards the door. She opened it and had a very saddened look on her face.

"Come in, I'll tell you." She sighed. She looked very worried. We came in and She sat down on her bed. Pikachu hopped up there as well and held her hand.

"My love, tell me, what's wrong? If somebody's been mistreating you-" He began to storm, tiny bolts of lightening came from his cheeks.

"No Pikachu. . .It's my mum." She whispered. His ears shot up.

"What's wrong? Is she sick again?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

". . .She's really sick. . .and the doctors say she might not make the operation. . ." She choked. Pikachu's eyes widened and he held her tightly.

"Oh. . .I'm so sorry Pikana." He ran his paw through her hair. Tears streamed down her face.

"I thought we wouldn't have to go through this. . .but now she has a dangerous fluid in her brain. . ." She whispered. Pikachu wiped away her tears softly. I felt overwhelmed with sorrow. And then enraged. Pikana's family had already suffered enough! Her mother was carrying twins and they were near dead! It was lucky those two survived! How could God do this to her?! Again?!. . .God. . .he saved the babies, he had his hands on her family and loved her deeply. . .God wouldn't do this kind of thing. I felt my heart breaking at the realization I had just blamed the one who saved the twins.

"Pikana," I finally spoke up. She looked up with tears flooding her face. "Don't worry, God will take care of your mother, we'll pray." I said. Pikana nodded, but Pikachu looked skeptical.

"Pikachu, will you pray with us?" She asked. he wanted more than anything to please her, but Praying?. . .that wasn't really his thing.

"Erm. . .well. . .are you sure it will work?" He asked.

"Of course it will! It's the first thing we should do!" I said softly. Pikana looked at Pikachu with misty eyes. He sighed and nodded. He watched Pikana fold her hands and did the same slowly. "Dear God," I started. "We pray for Pikana's Mother, that she will be healed and that she will live the operation. We pray that you will touch her, and watch over her family." I kept trying to think of what else to say. "And please give us the wisdom for what we should do during this time of hardship." I pulled that out of the air. Remembering that looking for wisdom was one of the best things to do. Pikana took deep breaths and had her eyes closed, deep in thought. Pikachu cracked an eye open not sure really of how to pray. "Please God, hear our prayer and touch Pikana's mother. . .in Jesus' name, amen." I opened my eyes. Pikana looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Pikachu held her tighter.

"Don't worry my love." Pikachu said softly to her, stroking her cheek.

"I'll be back later okay?" I said to her, she nodded. I stood up and left. As I walked down the hall, I felt like I was doing nothing. . .There HAD to be something I could do to help other than lead a prayer! I felt energy overpower me, I felt a tug on my heart. And something placed into my mind

_"Go ask the Smashers to pray for Pikana."_ no voice, no tone, just a thought pressed into my mind.

"I-I can't. . .what if they-" I stopped myself. Another thought came.

_"Go and ask them, go ask them to help pray for Pikana."_This time I didn't refuse. I ran down to the Brawl bar and onto the stand Master Hand uses to address the fighters when something important happened. I adjusted the Microphone and began to call them down the way Master hand did.

"May all the Smashers please come down to the Brawl bar for an important-" The words were just taking too long! "EVERYONE COME HERE NOW!" I shouted. As fast as I yelled it, All 35 Smashers along with golfer and Liv were standing before me. Oh great. . .I hated public speaking. And I was bad at it. "Um, everyone. . ." I started feeling my stomach churn. "Pikana needs us, her mother is sick and dying. . .s-so everyone. . .please. . .let's pray for God to heal her." I finished, feeling very awkward. Murmurs rippled throughout the crowd.

"Well I'm not praying!" I heard Pit, he spun around and folded his arms.

"Me neither!" Ike protested as well. I felt a tearing feel inside.  
"Please! Everyone! Her mother is DYING! We HAVE to pray for her! Please!" I begged.

"I'm not praying to your God!" Link shouted.

"Neither am I." Marth shook his head.

"Guys! Please! I beg of you!" I felt myself choking. I fell to my knees and begged them.

"Sorry Kit, but we can't pray to anyone but our own gods." Toon Link said.  
"But just this once!" I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"I'll pray!" I heard a voice call out. I looked up to see it was golfer! He ran up to the stand and stood next to me.

"Me too!" Liv ran up too! I felt so happy with just two people up here.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said with happiness. I turned to the crowd. "Anyone else? You don't have to be a Christan to pray with us. If you want, we can teach you how to pray." I said. Another ripple of murmur spread though the crowd. Liv shot out her claws and glared. Some were a little worried, but still didn't go up. Pikachu was the first step up and hopped up next to Liv.

"I'll pray, If it makes Pikana happy." Pikachu smiled. Lucas followed him up.

"I will too." he nodded. After a few moments, we also had Snake(Which startled me), Red, Kirby, Mr G & W(Another startlment) Olimar, Samus, Ness, Nana, and Popo up with us. I looked into the crowd and found who I was looking for. My eyes were misty and stared at him. He just gave me his frightening glare back. My eyes narrowed and I felt fire light up in them. He suddenly looked scared of me and slinked up to the stage. . .I don't just scare people, especially him. . .what the heck just happened? Many fighters looked at each other and then up at us. Some people I thought might never join came up. Bowser, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Peach, and Mario. Then some more looks from the fighters until we had to move onto the floor because there was no room on the stage anymore. . .all 35 of them had joined us. As we all kneeled down, I began to speak again.

"Okay, don't worry if you don't know how to pray, we'll teach you. Now everyone, let's join hands." all the fighters joined hands and waited.

"Repeat after golfer, Kit, and I." Liv said.

"Dear Jesus," Golfer started

"Dear Jesus," The Smashers repeated

"We come to you today to ask for you to heal Pikana's Mother." Liv whispered softly. The smashers repeated.

"And we pray that you touch Pikana, and that her family will be taken care of." I said softly, the smashers repeated after me.

"And we also pray for all of the smashers, that they might come to know you." Liv said quietly. I cracked open an I (Like you don't every now and then) and saw that many smashers were solemn to the point of tears. _Meta knight _released my paw to grab his hankerchief and wipe off his mask. Captain Falcon had his eyes tightly closed and was softly crying as well. Same with Wario, and Ganondorf.

"And in Jesus' name we pray," Golfer said softly.

"In Jesus' name we pray," The smashers whispered.

"Amen." Liv, golfer and I all said together. Many of the smashers looked touched.

"Um. . .how do you become a Christain?" Ike asked wiping his eyes.

"If you'd like, we can show you." Liv smiled. (Would've) Many fighters nodded. She waited for a few minutesand then she said "I think that we all could use a song right about now." She began to sing, and I decided to join in, (Every secondary paragraph me, and the chorus is together)

_There is a candle in every soul  
Some brightly burning, some dark and cold  
_

_There is a Spirit who brings a fire  
Ignites a candle and makes His home_

So Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

Frustrated brother, see how he's tried to  
Light his own candle some other way

_See now your sister, she's been robbed and lied to  
Still holds a candle without a flame_

So Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the lonely, the tired and worn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

Cause We are a family whose hearts are blazing  
So let's raise our candles and light up the sky

_Praying to our Father, in the name of Jesus  
Make us a beacon in darkest times_

So Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the helpless, deceived and poor  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

If I Live to be ten thousand, I'll never see more grown men cry. After they had calmed down, I decided to let the smashers go.

"You can go back to what you were doing before if you'd like." I said. Many did. But before he left, I asked Meta knight why he looked so frightened of me.

"Kit," he started "There was a huge Lion standing behind you. It was glowing! It looked at me angrily and told me to get up there." He answered and walked away. As one by one the smashers left me alone in the darkness. I fell to my knees and thanked God. . .for being there, and for letting me know that never was I. . .or Pikana, alone

* * *

For this particular story, you don't have to review. This story is ment for one reason only, and that reason doesn't involve reviews. I know it was short, but that's not the point. If you didn't get the point, contact me and I'll explain it to you. If you want to become a christan and don't know how, any of us can show you. And remember, God loves you. . .even if you don't love him back.

The lion part was based off of a true life experience, I was really sad (None of your beeswax why!) I was at church and I felt a huge warm paw on my shoulder, and All of a sudden, I felt like a new person.

If you flame, we will not even have to worry. God can deal with you.


End file.
